Lala Nuua: Episode No IV: Terror of Tropics!
by mramazingfuntime
Summary: The thief came, and took her only thing. Now she's going to return it to Oxfam, whether thy watn tit or not...!


Lala Nuua: Episode No. IV: Terror of Tropics!

Lauau excelled in the sport of the tennis: she smashed the bat with a force equal to a thousand horrified hurricanes! It was a sunny day in Islington, and the tennis court was wet with the sweat of a hundred old men trying to play tennis. Lalall had beaten them all, and found the challenge uninteresting. She slogged home to the mansion in the country.

The waiter came to her.

His voice sounded like sandy grit in the process of being recoloured by an old handmaid who was giving birth.

"Hello," he wheezed. The cavernous mansion echoed his voice for many generations thereafter.

The mother of Lauauuyytt came out for the floor hole, and spoke accordingly:

"Hello my lovely," she said. Her voice was like how a pile of bricks rustles in the wind. "Have you got the payment, my dear?"

"Yes, Mommo!" shouted Lllluuaurr Croooyr sadly. The rent needed paying.

As soon as this happened, the rent man came to the door and knocked loudly.

"I have returned for the payment. Please give now."

The entire family looked surprised, disappointed and fearful at the man in the door way. The mother decided to go to the money and find it.

The rent had been payed quick, and so Lauru went off to her job at the University.

Her assistant noted to her that she had to give the artefacts into the government quickly, or else she'd get penalised to death. ALalyrar's eyebrows made a surprised expression and she went off to the government's kiosk nearby.

"Yes?" said the man in the kiosk. He was old, very old. He was writing incredibly quickly onto a sheet of paper that had already been written all over. She gave him the artefacts and left.

As soon as she had done this, a plot twist occured. The man from the rental company had kidnapped her family members and stored them in an ancient Pacific base!

Lalaly knew what to do. She ran down the corridor and took the bus to the jet airport where she caught one off to the Pacific.

She arrived. The sun was hot, but she ignored it and went off into the boat. The pacific ocean was wet, and a worthy adversary, but she beat it using a slow motion technique that she used when she pressed a key on the keyboard, so she could shoot things easily.

Then, the desert sun shone into her eyes. The cowboy slunk up to her.

"You," he began, his voice sounding like silt being sucked by slugs. He had finished, and wore a serious expression on his face muscles. Laatyu spat into a bin learby, it making a 'poing' noise.

"You wanna make something of it?" she asked, and then made her getaway on the horse. The horse formulated an opinion.

The sea was cool and dry. Lauyiuou fancied a cup of tea, but knew it couldn't happen - she had to get into the base.

The door to get in was rusty, and Laoypugg had to utilise all of her latent strength energy to open it. WIth a massive 'Ugh' she tapped it open.

The insides were dripping, rusty and dark. Lalhjri lit the lamp and held it up to her face so she could be seen clearly by the cameras. She trod carefully, bit by bit, forewards.

Suddenly a trap went off and caught Laohpj's legs. She was captured.

An evil mercenary ungagged PavcLla Croalvb with a vengeance, ripping skin cells off of other skin cells like there was no tomorrow. The world seemed to spin gurglingly around Lalgb. Suddenly a mercenary laughed into her face:

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" he shouted, sounding terrified at the monster that had appeared on the horizon.

"It's loose!" shouted another mercanary, who was then tossed liberally aside by the extremely large monster. It gurgled playfully with a roar like a thousand burning lions.

Laocb got loose and beat the monster in a fight. Then she went into the Inner Sanctum.

"You may have defeated all of my other forces, Loolapajooj," said the High Arbiter of Doom, "but you'll never defeat me in a fight! Nanargh!"

Then the screen went all slow and Lalhj ran slowly off to the left, dodging the powerful but slow attacks of the monster. She shot the weak points using her trademarked weapon and killed him.

"No!" he said.

Then Lakv's phone rang. Fearful with regret and fear, she slowly grasped it, and labourouslsouylu brought it up to her hearing hole.

Her eyes filled with dark evil fear.

"Yes?" she asked into the reciever of the telephone.

"It's me." he said, flashbacking, and Lavbb knew that the peace would not last for long.


End file.
